


Tryouts, Dates and Flying Lessons

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: Hey Guys, New HP Story written for the Random and Crazy Competition. Prompt # 7- Broomstick and remember as always if you read it can you give it a review!





	

Bill Weasley had arrived at the stadium that was home to Puddlemere United with his broomstick in hand. He took in a deep breath as he took in his surroundings. He had always been a decent Qudditch Player in school and the games between his brother and Ginny but trying out for Puddlemere United was a completely different matter.

He stood staring out into the distance as he tried to calm his nerves when he heard someone call George's name.

"George Weasley, is that you?" Came a strong Scottish baritone.

Bill chuckled as he turned to face the voice. "No, it's not, sorry if that disappointed you." Smiled Bill. "I'm his older brother Bill Weasley, nice to meet you." He said as he extended his hand.

"Oliver Wood." He said as he shook his hand as he held his broom in his other. "You're here for the tryout then?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thought I'd give it a go." He said as he Oliver began to head down to the field.

"Last I heard from George, you were working as a curse breaker in Egypt. Bit of a change isn't it?"

"Yeah, thought I'd try something a little different."

"No harm in that I suppose."

"Guess its only harmful when you fall off your broom. I heard about you getting hit by bludger in Harry's first year."

Oliver chuckled. "Well technically I didn't, my broom did." He laughed.

Bill smiled. "Fair point, but you're in control of the broom aren't you?" Said Bill as he waited for Oliver's response.

Bill chuckled. "No response, interesting." He said as they reached the bottom of the stadium and took a seat.

"Do you ever see Harry and Hermione much? You know since the end of the war" He asked.

"Well Harry's dating my sister Ginny, so we still see him a fair a bit."

"Not Hermione?" He asked as Bill raised his eyebrows subtly as he eyed Oliver and realised what was going on and decided to play along.

"Well she was dating my younger brother Ron, he was in the same year, best friends with Harry, but they broke up a while ago, didn't work out at all, too much of different people they are and well since they broke up, she doesn't spend as much time round the Burrow, usually just comes for a Sunday dinner or if she's shagging me or..."

"WHAT!" Snapped Oliver a little too loudly to cause the other people waiting for the tryout turned to look at him. "Sorry" He said as he apologised to them before turning back to Bill who was smiling wide at him.

"So Oliver Wood has a crush on our Hermione Granger does he?" He asked. "You haven't seen her since school you know."

"Has she really changed that much?"

"Well the war changed all of us, but she's grown and matured, still smarter then all of us put together." Smiled Bill.

"Yeah I remember in school even the people in my year were scared and shocked at how smart she was. I remember just being in awe." He said.

"Well then why didn't you ask her out way back then?"

"I don't know missed my chance didn't I too preoccupied with Quidditch I suppose." He said as he tried to hide his real reasons for not asking her, but again Bill saw right through.

"You were nervous to ask her out weren't you. Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and Captain of Puddlemere United is afraid of one little witch?" He smirked.

"Come on Bill I think we both know that Hermione Granger is more than just one little witch." Said Oliver.

Bill laughed. "Don't I know it, scares the magic out of me sometimes, but she's completely brilliant, before I left curse breaking she was helping out in our team. Breaking curses that some seasoned curse breakers couldn't."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Smiled Oliver.

"Yeah she is." Smiled Bill softly.

"Listen I know we only sort of just met, but do you think you could introduce us?"

"You want my help to introduce you two?"

"Come on Weasley, all I'm asking for is an introduction." He said as he smiled.

"What's in this for me?" He asked.

"You get to see your friend happy and if everything goes alright today I'll throw in some extra flying lessons, get your skills up to scratch. Come on Bill. Please?"

"Alright, alright, we'll talk after the tryout." He said as Oliver spotted the coach coming down the stadium steps.

"Better go, coach is coming." He said as he got and walked over to him as they got the tryout started.

4 hours later Bill landed back down on solid tera firma as Oliver landed next to him.

"How you doing Weasley?" He asked with a smile.

"Absolutely knackered." He replied as Oliver's coach called him over and gave him the news Bill had made the team as Oliver headed back over to him.

"Well good news is you made the team." He said smiling.

"And the bad news?" Asked Bill.

"Is the real hard work begins tomorrow."

"Right, well I may just go home and just die. Merlin I'm so out of shape." He whined.

"Don't forget our deal." Oliver called out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Is it okay if I die now?" He asked.

"Not before you introduce me to Hermione." Smiled Oliver.

"Cheeky bastard." Muttered Oliver as Bill shuffled away.


End file.
